


A New Life

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [82]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, but I swear it's fluff, some bad stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 82 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Caryl with the prompt: Stay there. I'm coming to get you.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> some triggering topics including abuse and alcohol are mentioned so please be cautious when reading. i hope you enjoy!

Carol had met the man by chance seeing him when she walked Sophia home from school. Daryl had been kind enough by helping to pick up the remains of Sophia’s project after she’d tripped and dropped it. After that, she’d started to see more of him having an escort home from the school or at least part of the way. When they got close enough that Ed might catch them they always have to stop and he goes away.

This day is like any other day he stops at the opening of their little neighborhood and the girls walk home by themselves. The night is tense but most nights are with Ed. Still, this night does feel different as they start to clean the dishes for dinner. 

“Sophia, why don’t you go to your room and see if you can get your homework done?” Carol asks before she looks over at her daughter.

“Oh come on Carol we’re having family time- stay out here, sweetheart,” Ed tells her as he sips his beer.

Carol turns to face her husband, “She needs to get her homework done before she goes to bed tonight.”

“I didn’t realize you were in charge here got to decide we did,” Ed tells her, tossing his beer bottle at Carol. She was quick to duck, glass shattering behind her it was only going to get worse and she knew it. 

Carol is quick to get her daughter into the little girl’s bedroom and lock the door behind them. “It’s alright sweetheart- pack a bag anything you want to bring with us.” She tells her calmly as she tries to push the girl's dresser in front of the door.

“Where are we going, mom?” Sophia asks as she fills her backpack with her things. Carol hands the little girl some socks and underwear as she tries t to think. She can barely put two thoughts together Ed is at the door shouting and trying to get it open. 

Carol tries to find more to put against the door when the idea comes to her mind. She has her phone out, one Ed doesn’t know about that she pays for herself. The number comes to her by memory and she’s on the phone. 

“Daryl- Daryl it’s Carol.” Carol starts to tell him as she tries to point out things for Sophia to take.

“Hey what’s wrong why are you calling so late?” Daryl asks, a concern already peeked enough to get up and put on shoes. He has heard just part of what’s happened from Carol and now in the background, he could hear more he knew something was wrong. 

“Sophia and I need to get away can you come to get us? We could meet you at the front of the neighborhood or-” Carol starts though she is cut off by Daryl.

“Meet in that gas station across the road lots of cameras. Stay there I’m coming to get you okay?” Daryl grabs the keeps of his brother's shitty pickup truck. Merle’s gone somewhere else so it’s not like he’ll miss it and Daryl can take the girls the hell away from where they are.

Carol helps Sophia get out the window and they’re out waiting for Daryl at the gas station when he gets there. Daryl parks and he can see how shaken the kid is and for good reason what he heard was scary as shit.

“You wanna go grab one of those icee things they’ve got in there?” Daryl asks luckily he had his wallet in his back pocket a buck or two wouldn’t kill him.

Carol opens her mouth to protest but Daryl hands the girl a dollar. “Get the really big one so you can share with your mom okay?” Sophia grins and thanks him running inside to do just that.

Carol watches her daughter go in before she looks back to Daryl. “You didn’t have to do that you’re already picking us up.”

“Let’s just get you guys out of here okay?” Daryl tells her watching as Sophia comes back out with her large icee. She hands Daryl back his change and smiles.

“Alright let’s get in the car and go see Daryl’s house how does that say?” Carol asks with a smile, helping her daughter up into his car.

Halfway through they trip Sophia has crashed falling asleep against her mother’s shoulder with large icee still in hand.

Carol takes the sugary drink and has a sip of it. “Thank you for all of this you saved us.”

Daryl looks over at her for a moment before he focuses on the road. “No problem Carol I’m happy to help.”


End file.
